Something to Give, Something to Love (English)
by FanBoy752
Summary: When Phineas knew he was oblivious to Isabella about her feelings, a new friend or dinosaur from a fantasy place named, Mye Strongtooth, helps him to go out with Isabella. Simple summary and good plot First Ever Phineas and Ferb Story, starting with PhineasxIsabella. Mye's bio is on my profile. K for Fantasy Violence in Perry's Side
1. Chapter 1

**Phineas and Ferb (K for Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own Phineas and Ferb

The Original Character used in this story is Mye Strongtooth

**Something to Give, Something to Love**

**Main Characters**: Phineas and Isabella

**Supporting Characters**: Candace, Ferb, and Mye

**Phineas' Side Summary**: Isabella always wondered about her feelings to Phineas, and he is always oblivious to her thoughts. So Phineas has to do something to give her in return for letting her help on his inventions. With his help from a T-Rex named Mye, will he succeed?

**Perry's Side Summary**: Perry has to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz' from using his Laugh-Inator which will cause anyone to make fun of any instance. He targets at Roger Doofenshmirtz so he can claim the Tri-State Area as his own.

**Note**: This Fanfiction will be available in Filipino. Hang in there, Filipino readers. First Phineas and Ferb Story, despite of The Land Before Time Advance, TLBT/P&F crossover.

**Chapter 1**

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 9:00AM-

It was the usual summer day at the Tri-State Area. Therein Danville lies the Flynn-Fletcher Family's most popular boy, Phineas Flynn, along with his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher, as they are lying together under the tree. This is their usual day because they have nothing to do today

"Well, Ferb" Phineas asked casually to his stepbrother Ferb "What should we do today?" he shrugged and he saw a ripped note flying on them

"What's this?" Ferb asked and he got the note on his hand, he knew the handwriting on the nore and it is Isabella

"Let me see" Phineas said as Ferb offered the note to his hand "Isabella's note, and it's in half. I wonder why..." when he first thought of her note, he knew that she needs help or it is a love letter that she wrote for him

While they are doing their usual chore, their mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, is here to introduce their new visitor, Mye Strongtooth. Mye is an unusual T-Rex who lives in a fantasy place, she is cloud-colored and her eyes interchange during times of daylight or nighttime. For now, her eye color is blue due to daytime

"Phineas, Ferb" Linda called to her sons, she introduced the new visitor in their house "I Would like to meet your new visitor, Mye Strongtooth. She is staying here to meet you guys"

"Wow, Hello" Phineas greeted to the Sharptooth with his waving hand at her, she greeted back only with her waving hand

"Now, Mye" Linda said to the young T-Rex "Take care of Phineas and Ferb while Lawrence and I will meet the Johnson Family by the far corner" and Linda goes inside to check on her spouse Lawrence Fletcher

"Okay, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher" Mye waved goodbye "See you around" once she is gone, Mye meets Phineas and Ferb while humming her favorite Pop song

"So whatcha hummin'?" Phineas asked with Isabella's Catchphrase while Mye is beside them

"Secret..." Mye said with a snicker, she also noticed what Phineas is holding "What's this note?"

"It's for my neighbor, Isabella-" Before Phineas finished, Mye spontaneously caught the note green-handed

"Boy, I can read it" Mye said mischievously while Ferb shrugged and Phineas rolled his eyes "See, I'm more of a romance advisor. If you have any problems about romance, talk to me because I'm only offering this for boys" and Ferb gives a thumbs up, because of the man's lady (Kinda like Ladies' Man)

"Uh..." Phineas stuttered as he knew that it may be spoiling about knowing Isabella's interest on him

"Dear, Phineas Flynn" Mye read the note "To my heart that I concern, you are... That's all in the note" she stopped because, like how Phineas noticed, the note is ripped in half

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today" Phineas said his catchphrase as he mind buzzed into action for a new idea "We're gonna-"

"You're gonna, Phineas" Mye corrected the plan today "You're gonna give Isabella something in return" he is disturbed when she said that, he would rather do his plan before her plan

"What?" Phineas asked to Mye "Ferb and I are planning to make snow-skates, right?" Ferb smirked like he is trying to let him go with Isabella

"The last time you treat Isabella was grateful" Ferb followed Mye's plan "So, why not do the Isabella part?"

"You like her, didn't you?" Mye teased him like he has a crush on the girl, sarcastically "I mean, I know she has a crush on you since she joins in your big ideas" and they laughed as their plan started

On the other side of the backyard, Isabella is about to open the gate to the backyard but closed because she is nervous about telling her feelings to Phineas. She has been thinking of Phineas ever since she first looked at him on Rollercoaster. Is it because he is handsome for her? Just find out as Candace looking at Isabella is here as she walks near her for help

"So, Isabella" Candace greeted with her friend's catchphrase "Whatcha Doin'?" surprised, she turned to her in an ironic look

"Candace, that's what I'm gonna say" Isabella said annoyingly because someone else using her catchphrase bugged her

"Sorry, I just wanted to say Hi" Candace apologized and she asked if she's going to see Phineas "You're going to check Phineas?"

"Gladly, but why do they have a pet T-Rex on the backyard?"

"That's just their visitor, Mye Strongtooth. Presumably, She knows your feelings to him"

"Oh, I see. Do you know what they're doing today?"

"Pfft. I don't want to ruin the surprise"

"Aww..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you" a little to know, Isabella doesn't notice the busting part because she is best friends with her

"Great, Candace" Isabella cheered, not loud to hear someone else in the backyard "Thank you. But, where should we start?"

"Gee, I don't know" Candace thought of it, but then realized that Perry is missing "Where is Perry?"

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 9:10AM-

Inside the Flynn-Fletcher House, Perry is eating his usual snack as he puts on his fedora for his next mission from Major Monogram. He uses the remote control and presses buttons for the O.W.C.A. Entrance

(6-7-4-2-6-4-9-2-8-4-6-6) (9-4-8-4-6-8-8) (2-6-6-5) (2-2-7-6-6-9-6)

Once he pressed the numbers in front of the HDTV, it opens a portal as he entered here to enter the organization

-Organization Without a Cool Acronym, Same Time-

Perry is sliding into glass pipes as it leads him into his usual room to meet Major Monogram. He jogs to his seat to meet up his boss, Major Monogram. On the screen, Major Monogram is here to speak the agent

"Good Morning, Agent P" Major Monogram greeted as he introduced about the new feature from the Flynn-Fletcher TV "What do you think of the mobile phone codes for the password to transport here" he chattered because it took 2 minutes to solve the puzzle

"I guess it's fine" Major Monogram said as he shows him a picture of an unusual store, it is titled in the store 'Jokes, Kiddings, Pranks, and etc.' on the pic and Major Monogram briefs his mission for the platypus "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is visiting the store 'Jokes, Kiddings, Pranks, and etc' for something funny for his new Inator. We're not sure what's doing because not all jokes and pranks are very funny, according to statistics. Just foil his plan before his Inator is used. Monogram Out!" Agent P saluted as he hops on his rocket car to meet Dr. Doofenshmirtz face-to-face

It suddenly rises up too high that it pokes a ground from Phineas and Ferb's Backyard. Phineas and Ferb didn't notice the smash, but Perry get dizzy about the collision of the rocket car. He accelerates the car to somewhere as it leads him into Dr. Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 9:15AM-

The jingle is heard as Dr. Doofenshmirtz is patching up some parts of the machine before finishing his new Inator. Above the sky, Perry can't land on his lair because of the rocket car's hyperbole speed. So he has to try to find a way to land on Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. without plummeting. Perry takes a leap of faith and he landed at the top of the building, luckily that Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't see him. So Perry slide down and ready to attack Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Speaking of which, who is riding that rocket car?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said confusingly about the flying rocket car with no one on the wheel as Perry lands on his head to attack, he is then thrown by the scientist to trap him with a table of buffet, the buffet turned it out to be a trap

"Perry the Platypus? What an invisible surprise. And by invisible, I mean... Completely Visible!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he beheld his new Inator "Behold, my Laugh-Inator. Why did I put a laughing mouth for this machine, you asked?" Perry chattered like he'd agree about what he is going to say

"Well, It just started that is about the part where my mom created several dresses because they didn't know Roger is a boy" Dr. Doofenshmirtz started his flashback, yet not shown in this story "Cue to the stress about wearing dresses every school day, everyone just laugh and mock me like I'm in shame for wearing those filthy dresses" and he ends his flashback with his Inator ready to aim and fire at Roger Doofenshmirtz

"So, I decided to build this so they can be against their friends or anyone" Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained while his Inator is charging, going to his lounge chair while Perry struggled "And when they make fun of my brother, Roger. I'll take over the tri-state area by after his anger comes out of his angst, you'll see why?" the platypus stopped struggling and he has an idea about buffet

-The Garcia-Shapiro House, 9:20AM-

At the Garcia-Shapiro House, Isabella is helping her mother doing chores. As of right now, she is done washing the plates and silverware. Her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro is done cleaning the floor for her upcoming visitors

"Good chores, Isa" Vivian replied to her daughter, breaking a sweat from her head

"Thanks" Isabella thanked while wiping her sweat on her forehead, she heard a knock on the door as she called "Getting"

At the front porch of the house, Candace came by to see Isabella as she opened the door

"Hey, Candace" Isabella greeted with her catchphrase "Whatcha Doing?"

"Helping you while Phineas prepares something for you" Candace answered her question, she turned to the front yard of the neighboring house and she turned back to Isabella "May I come in? I need your help too"

"Sure, Candace" Isabella agreed "Come on in" she let Candace in her house as they talk each other about relationship advice

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, Same Time-

At the front yard of the house, Phineas prepared his small-scale map while Ferb and Mye share the list of the plan the red-haired boy prepared for his outing with isabella

"Any reservations you're gonna use, Phineas?" Mye asked to him, showing a coupon she have "I have a discount coupon at the Soda Fountain"

"No thanks, I have directed a route to Danville Park while Isabella and I walk" Phineas prepared "Once she and I are at the park, I reserved a boat ride at Danville Park thanks to the irrigation system here. Finally, we head to the fountain before heading back home..."

"Allowing to follow the plan while we came by?" Mye continued Phineas' sentence, to which he agreed

"Exactly, Mye. But where to start?"

"Now, you don't need to prepare something" Mye gives him an advice about asking out "You just have to be yourself and Isabella will understand" Ferb nodded like it's a good idea, to Phineas which he'd plan to follow his plan and Isabella will be impressed

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-The Garcia-Shapiro House, 9:25AM-

At the front porch of the house, Candace left as Isabella waved goodbye to her. What they talked about is Jeremy and Phineas

"Bye, Candace" Isabella said to her "Good luck with Jeremy" and Phineas walks by to see her, Isabella wasn't expecting for him to visit her house

"Hey, Isabella. Whatcha Doing?" Phineas asked with Isabella's catchphrase, she'd ignored him using it because he seemed good to her

"Waving goodbye to Candace. What brings you here to my house?"

"Well... Of all the inventions that I'm going to do today, I just wanted to do something for you for helping me on my big ideas"

"So, what does it mean?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure, we can definitely do that" Isabella agreed about Phineas' request to her, then he started thinking about her

"Excellent" Phineas said casually, but then he has something to confess "Because I have never tell you that... You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I haven't make up any words for you to describe so I wanted to confess that... Isabella, I love you!" a fantasy enlightened in Isabella's life, she was ecstatic as she confessed

"I love you too, Phineas"

"What?" Phineas asked in confusion as this snapped Isabella out of fantasy, bringing her back into reality

"I mean, nothing" Isabella hid her confession as she hoped if Phineas didn't heard what she said, Phineas is too obvious so he'd resist Isabella's feelings temporarily

Back at the front yard of the house, Ferb chuckled hiddenly while Mye is muchly confused of Isabella's fantasy

"Is Isabella really like that?" Mye asked to Ferb about the fantasy

"Not all the time" Ferb said in his usual british accent to Mye "Last time she daydreamed Phineas as if they're on a beach. It's like watching pirates battling at the maelstrom"

"Pirates of the Seven Seas 3" Mye guessed and she saw Phineas and Isabella starting to walk together in their sidewalk "He's on the move with Isabella. We should not be stalking them, instead give them a comfortable space so we can follow them" they walked on their sidewalk to follow Phineas and Isabella and avoid disturbing their time, the kids are heading Googolplex Mall first before going to Danville Park

-Googolplex Mall, 9:35AM-

At the Googolplex Mall, Candace is hanging out with her usual best friend, Stacy, as they are eating together at Mr. Slushy Dawg. They usually visit there or Mr. Slushy Burger because of Candace's love interest or boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson

"Have you heard that a Dinosaur came by in Danville to visit?" Stacy asked to jeremy tactfully

"I heard it too" Jeremy answered to Stacy "She's a girl and a T-Rex that she may probably eat you" they laughed together as Candace walked by to see them

"Hey, Stace" Candace greeted to her friends "Hello, Jeremy" Candace is wearing her daisy on her head to fit in nature

"Hello, Candace" Jeremy greeted to her, noticing a slight change of her "What a sight of change you have today"

"Sure, I already met the new visitor" Candace shared her news to her friends "She visited first in our house and right now, she is helping Phineas to ask out a girl"

"Can my Best friend and I order Veggie-Burgers" Stacy ordered as the teens heard a ringing bell because of someone ordering at another shop of the almost-same name

"Hold on, girls" Jeremy listed their order but didn't follow their progress "I got another customer at Mr. Slushy Burger"

"Another customer, who's that?" The girls asked as Jeremy bailed out for a while, switching places between Mr. Slushy Dawg to Mr. Slushy Burger

Somewhere at another shop called Mr. Slushy Burger, Phineas and Isabella are there ordering burgers while Ferb and Mye are sitting together to watch the duo. Jeremy somehow appeared because the last time he was here is with Candace and Stacy

"Welcome to Mr. Slushy Burger" Jeremy greeted to Phineas and Isabella "Can I take your order?"

"Just two pairs of Cheezburger" Phineas ordered while Jeremy listed their order on his notepad "If you're okay, I'm ordering a Veggie-Burger"

"Well, Phineas. That would take 3 Dollars to order if you please" Phineas pay with 3 Dollars on his hand, Jeremy gives him the stub so they can take their order once it is finished "Just have a seat. Here's the stub, and I'll let you know if you're orders are prepared"

"Thanks" Phineas thanked him as they took a seat together, interestingly is near Ferb and Mye's seat

"So, do you remind me why you pick this place?" Isabella asked as she sat in her chair, Phineas sat also to talk

"I don't know…" Phineas said while he continued by whispering in her ear

"Oh, I see" Isabella understood why he pick the store to start with

"Candace likes to visit here more often" Phineas explained about his sister, Isabella is visiting while she rested her head with her arm "Want to know her secret? She hardly even ask if Jeremy is going on a date with her here" and they laughed together like it is funny

"So, why aren't you eating zucchini?" Isabella asked "It's not like you're allergic to it"

"Well, I don't like zucchini because of its scrawny appearance. Apparently, you were referring to the time we're turning something into liquid or smoothie"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"So, Isabella. Do you think cuteness is your main personality?"

"All the time, Phineas. Because I can act my own age, but sometimes I'd prefer because I was wondering if you like me" and then a ring is heard through Phineas' ears as Jeremy called to him

"Phineas, your order is ready"

"Sure, Jeremy" Phineas called and then turned to Isabella "Be right back" left to get his order and Isabella frowned about what she said ignoring him; once Phineas is back with slushy burger he has for them, he asked again to her

"So, what were you saying?"

"Never mind" Isabella replied casually and they eat together as Ferb and Mye appeared with their own burgers

"So, eating together at the Slushy Burger, eh?" Mye asked to Phineas and Isabella, he is busy chomping his burger as Isabella took her question

"Not much of the specialty" Isabella said to Mye "What are you doing here?"

"We were there two minutes ago" Mye counted and then said to Isabella "And I'm going to say, you guys are meant-to-be"

"Meant-to-be?" Isabella replied honestly "We're just friends"

"Very suspicious if you asked me, I say… How about a teasing?"

"You sure you're up to it, pal?" Isabella asked with an evil grin, Mye surrendered and Phineas spoke

"Settle down, girls. Isabella is my best friend that I can trust on. She means alot to me, I'd help finding her if she is lost"

"To my concern, when we will be at Danville Park?" Mye answered in a smirk

"Quarter to 11" Phineas answered with a snicker, the four talk together for a while before going to Danville Park

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 9:45AM-

It took 30 Minutes for Perry to escape as Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to start up his Laugh-Inator after his charging. He ate all the way to escape the buffet trap and flies to kick him in the face

"Perry the Platypus, how did you escape?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked to the crime fighting platypus, he pointed to his trap and he is shocked "My buffet! You didn't even let me have my food, doesn't matter anymore!" he rushed to the Inator to set the target on Roger, but he kicked him again and the Laugh-Inator directly hit Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed at Perry the Platypus because he thought his skin color is very funny

"Look at you, your fur is so funny" Perry punched him to snap the humor out "Who am I kidding?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz grunted and he struggled to attack Perry the Platypus

Perry tripped him with his webbed foot and throws him at the buffet table, knocking him down. The Laugh-Inator hit Perry and when Dr. Doofenshmirtz rises up with a spaghetti on his head and table cloth wrapped on his pants, Perry laughed without any verbal instance

"Wait. what are you laughing?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked in confusion, he realized the tale cloth acted like a long skirt and spaghetti as a girly hair as he said sarcastically "I see, dressed like a girl. How about a bowl of potato salad?!" He threw a potato salad at Perry and he is covered on his head, snapping out of humor

Perry retaliate the scientist by throwing the bowl back. Dr. Doofenshmirtz ripped some of his table cloth and use it as a whip. He smacked Perry, but he dodged every hit he whipped. The Inator hit the scientist as soon as Perry is about to kick him. He is in humor while Perry missed his hit and ended up crashing into a wall

"Ha ha ha" Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed for Perry's flying kick fail "You loser, you hit a wall" the Laugh-Inator once again hit Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz charged, but he slipped into a tablecloth as Perry laughed once again

The Laugh-Inator now ran into a set of humors while Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz fight. First, Perry is hit while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to remove the tablecloth but tripped into a smorgasbord of food. Second, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is hit when Perry is about to punch him but landed into the table. Lastly, the Laugh-Inator now hit somewhere outside the incorporated building

"Yes!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said in victory before Perry is grabbed, he throws the platypus into the tale of food once again "My Inator is working! Where will it hit?" He watch the ray of Inator via his balcony to see if the Laugh-Inator hits at City Hall where Roger presents his new mirror

-City Hall, 9:50AM-

At the front side of the hall, Roger Doofenshmirtz ordered a mirror from a store as the delivery man showed his delivery bill

"Sign here, please" The delivery man said as Roger is about to sign to confirm his order, the Laugh-Inator hit Roger Doofenshmirtz and he laughed to the delivery man because his mustache is funny

"What a funny mustache, delivery man" Roger laughed as the delivery man frowned, but then stopped laughing to say tactfully "But seriously, you will be a great man someday. You won't regret it" the man saluted and he left to go back to his delivery center

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Same Time-

"What, why does my brother didn't laugh for a long time?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked to himself due to the humor being short-lived for Roger, he heard crash and trash while he is about to turn "Hey, what's going on?" Perry is about to destroy the Inator with foods left from the buffet table

As he lastly throws a bowl of noodles, the Laugh-Inator immediately shot another one before it explodes into smithereens. Dr. Doofenshmirtz vowed in defeat after the Inator is destroyed, Perry escaped the building with his usual glider and the cursed him

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus! What a bother…" He is about to go inside but he saw the laser of the Inator is about to hit somewhere "Wait a minute?" the laser of the Laugh-Inator hit into a satellite and it is charging to wait for the right moment to hit its target

-Danville Park, 9:50AM-

At the lake of Danville Park, Candace is hosting temporarily boat rides for her friends and vice versa. Phineas and Isabella walked alone until he sees his sister working here

"Here we are, boat rides are available" Candace said in unison while he sees Stacy and Coltrane riding there, she turned to see Phineas and Isabella and Mye and Ferb in the distance because their plan is about to work fine

"Candace, you worked here?" Phineas asked to his sister in surprise

"Phineas, you ride here?" Candace asked to her brother, but she interrupted before Phineas even reply "No word, I need to speak to Isabella"

"Sure, I guess…" Phineas said in curiosity as he let Isabella speak with Candace, the girls talk privately so Phineas cannot hear what they're saying

"How's your hangout with Phineas?" Candace asked to Isabella

"Pretty good" Isabella answered while she looked at Phineas, he is still oblivious of her feelings "But still, he somehow acted me as my friend only"

"Don't worry, he'll know your feelings well. Just ride on a boat and it'll be fine"

"Good Idea. Here, 50 Cents" before Isabella give her 50 cents to Candace, she declined her offer

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just temporary, the real worker is out on an hour off" Candace gives a thumbs-up at her, Isabella whistled at Phineas so they can enjoy together riding on a boat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Danville Park, Same Time-

Continuing to where Isabella and Phineas are on a boat ride, Ferb and Mye walked to andace about the talk with Isabella

"You're helping Isabella to impress Phineas?" Mye asked in a friendly mood

"Yes and Yeah, Mye" Candace said confidently "After Jeremy switched shops, he informed me that the two are hanging out now"

"Not their first time without Ferb" Mye continued and she nodded to agree with her

"Isabella has a crush on Phineas since she first met him at Elementary" Ferb explained about Isabella "Now that summer is coming, she may have a chance to convince Phineas that she has a crush on him" Mye gets it now as she asked to Candace

"You're not here to bust Phineas and Ferb?"

"Really, do you want me to see my face caught in the sink?" Candace asked sarcastically as Mye said in disgust because she heard that from a Phineas and Ferb fansite by Irving

"Ew, no way!"

Back to Phineas and Isabella, the two take turns in rowing the boat while they talk each other. Isabella took the oars as Phineas saw the beautiful view of the park

"So, Isabella" Phineas asked to her if she liked it "What do you think of the boat ride?"

"It's great, Phineas" Isabella replied gratefully "I can't doubt about it" as she stopped rowing the boat, they saw a flower garden that is made recently here

Isabella and Phineas watch the butterflies flying into the garden. Isabella felt dreamy about the butterflies. The time she saw the butterflies recently is her birthday, Phineas and Ferb unintentionally convert their grand finale into her favorite bug in her life. While she was watching how butterflies getting pollen from flowers, Phineas looked at her non-obliviously while she turned dreamily

"So, Isabella" Phineas finally spoke "Of all the inventions you helped me, I have to pay you in return by spending time with you. It's just the two of us and…"

"Phineas, you don't need to do that" Isabella said tactfully, she doesn't want to let him do the work for her "I'm grateful that you treated after the work I've done for you"

"No, really I insist. It's because you're my best friend for as long as I know" Phineas then took the oars as he row back to the dock

"Me too" Isabella also insisted and she also asked him "Also, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" Phineas asked, her eyes shown to be nervous as she expressed

"I know we've been best friends all summer long" Isabella said to Phineas "It's not like we're going to separate after summer is over. But I have feelings for you, Phineas, and I like you because you have shown great sign of intelligence and cooperation you helped me on my Fireside Girls leadership. I know I was nervous to tell you because I don't want to make you laugh or react badly and…" Before Isabella can finish her confession, Phineas is hit by a green ray which is actually the Laugh-Inator Dr. Doofenshmirtz shot before it is destroyed

Phineas give the oars to Isabella as he started to laugh humorously. Isabella gasped because she may have done something wrong to him. When she expressed her feelings, he laughed without any mutual sense. Isabella rowed the boat while he laughed, starting to annoy him

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 10:00AM-

Back at the Incorporated Building, Dr. Doofenshmirtz saw the person who is shot by his destroyed Inator

"Ha ha ha, I finally make one person laugh" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cheered victoriously, insulting his nemesis off-screen "In your face, Perry the Platypus. But sadly, I'm still defeated"

-Danville Park, Same Time-

Continuing to what happened to Phineas and Isabella, they got out of the boat with Candace's help. Phineas is still giggling after laughing while Isabella started to get angry at him

"Was this hangout the funniest or what?" Phineas asked senselessly as Isabella scolded

"What is wrong with you?!" Phineas stopped laughing and he paid attention to an angry Isabella, he didn't think what he have done as Isabella said angrily "I was about to finish my words but you just end up making fun of me like you didn't care about my feelings for your own sake"

"Isabella, what do you mean?" Phineas asked honestly "Of course, I didn't ignore you"

"Yes, you did" Isabella scoffed, she counted the times she failed to go out with Phineas with her fingers while saying "The Night of the Falling Stars Girls' Choice Dance, The Beak, the City of Love, Stumbleberry Finkbat Movie, and…" while she counted the events, Ferb, Mye, and Candace are watching them like the two are falling out

"Wait, wait, wait" Phineas interrupted as he corrected about Isabella's problem "The Girls' Choice Dance and Stumbleberry Finkbat Movie isn't counted because I go out with you"

"You're missing the point, other than you brought Ferb. You and Ferb are fine by me" Isabella continued counting until tears are about to shed "...Kiss before New Year's Eve, Marvel Heroes in Danville, etcetera. How can I be your best friend if you just ignore my feelings even if you could notice for a short while?" she is in a verge of crying now as Phineas realized what he have done to her all summer long, he tried comforting but she walked away from him

"Isabella, I…" Phineas sadly said to her lately, Ferb goes into his side and he listened "I don't understand why I ignore her? All I did is being honest to her. You saw me and Isabella dancing at The Night of the Falling Stars Girls' Choice Dance, right?"

"Maybe you laughed at her when she is about to say something important" Ferb answered to his step-brother "I know Isabella's feelings more than you do. You should make up with her"

"Yes, yes I should, Ferb" Phineas agreed as he walk away from Ferb, Mye, and Candace, he run to where Isabella walk away few seconds ago

"Do you think we should follow them?" Mye asked to Candace, to which she replied with encouragement

"No, give Phineas a chance"

"No help from me?" Mye frowned while asking

"Actually, we need help from now" Ferb said hopefully "See, when you come back to Danville, we'll come for help"

"Thanks, Ferb" Mye saluted and bow down before him, she waved goodbye to Ferb and Candace "Adios!" she slowly followed Phineas but not showing herself from them

Isabella is sitting on a bench sad and hands on her face because she covered her tears so she cannot face her shame. Phineas saw her and he sat beside her, Isabella heard him nearby and she turned slowly

"Isabella, about what you said earlier" Phineas apologized, feeling the same way Isabella felt "I'm sorry, for ignoring your feelings so much"

"It's okay, Phineas" Isabella said to him, apologizing also because of her feeling "I should be the one who is sorry. I deserve it because I'm too young to experience romance"

"Actually, I was hit by a Laugh-Inator ray or something" Phineas said the truth without any hesitation he have "That's why I laugh at you for no reason. Will you forgive me?"

"Sure, Phineas" Isabella forgave him, starting to feel better about their friendship "Why would I say 'no' if you're a honest and optimistic boy that I met?"

"I know what you're about to say at the end" Phineas started to confess "But I also wanted to tell you… I'm in love with you. I never told anyone about my feelings. If I haven't learn from you, I'd spill the truth from my mind. I never told about to Ferb or anyone else, I only share it to you" she gasped in surprise because the boy she likes also like her back, she happily asked before something happened

"Do you mean, you understand what I said?" Isabella and Phineas looked each other at the same time, they stared for a few seconds as Phineas confessed

"Of course, do you remember that I hangout with you alone at Soda Fountain" "I've thought of you more than my best friend. You're the best friend that I started to compliment. Your eyes are at perfect oval and beautiful, your touch when we hold hands makes me feel relaxed and comforted by your side, and your personality is more special than any of the girls I've befriended. But for you, you're not just cute but also the most beautiful girl that I've ever met"

_"Phineas"_ Isabella thought worriedly, only to see Mye behind Phineas under a tree in the distance _"If you're going to love me, please don't do this in public"_ she nodded and blushed at the same time as her heartbeat haste slowly because she is about to feel the suspense, Phineas finally confessed the moment he has been waiting for to his best friend

"Mi mejor amigo, te quiero. Isa, I love you!" Isabella didn't believe him at first, but when she look deep into his eyes, she started to flow tears from her eyes in surprise and happily as he puts his hand into her shoulder

"I love you too, Phineas" Isabella said happily and they wrapped their arms together to hug romantically, their friendship blossomed into a relationship as Isabella slowly leaned on Phineas to kiss lip-on-lip

Back to Mye who is hiding inside a tree, she is listening a love song until she accidentally fell into the ground. Mye plummet and her music player removed her earphones and it causes a loud interruption to Phineas and Isabella before she kissed him. They turned to Mye in a confused look as the small T-rex rubbed her head in pain, they knew the noise came from as she explained

"Okay, I have to listen this for some reason" Mye apologized as she turned off her music player "Sorry for breaking the romantic moment" much to their surprise, Phineas and Isabella laughed together as they are now starting to hangout more often

Isabella can no longer fear about Phineas' oblivious and she lightly kissed him on the cheek. Phineas didn't mind her doing that because he started to learn about romance as part of his life. He kissed her back in the forehead, he wasn't good at kissing a girl. She also didn't mind and they turned their eyes to see Perry the Platypus, their final piece of the story before ending it

"Oh, there you are, Perry" Phineas and Isabella exclaimed at the same time, they take Perry and head together at Soda Fountain so they can talk together alone

Unknown to Mye, her plan worked for Phineas and Isabella and walked back to Candace and Ferb for good news. Now that Phineas and Isabella started hanging out together, they can look at their sides apart from the distance of their life. Phineas and Isabella's relationship is now official for Ferb, Mye, and Candace.

**End of Story**

**(FanBoy752: The story is over in a three-shot for sure. Next time will be more on episode-based story. For more Phineas and Isabella romance, read the Land Before Time Advance, the main crossover of the Land Before Time/Phineas and Ferb. Also, furthermore for Gumball fans, The Beautiful Girl (Gumball and Penny's feelings), The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings), and much more, including the Amazing World of Dinopals, the Amazing World of Gumball/The Land Before Time Crossover. Coming Soon in my fanfiction is The Matchmaker in The Amazing World of Gumball archive. Goodbye, see you soon)**


End file.
